Often, while editing a file, a user wants to insert content from another file. For example, a user might want to insert a picture into a text document, where the picture helps to emphasize a point in the text document. But to do such an insertion, the user must interrupt the stream of thought associated with the text of the document. The user must then locate the desired file to insert, often by switching out of the text editor into a file explorer, find the directory in which the desired file is stored, open the file, and copy the picture into the text editor.
Some applications attempt to make the process simpler, by allowing the user to activate a file explorer within the application to locate a desired picture. But the user must still interrupt his train of thought to insert the picture.
A need remains for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.